


Your turn.

by sugaestheticss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, KuroKen Month, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kuroken month: Childhood.</p><p>Basically Kuroo is basically super  childish until Kenma blows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhug so I had the worst writer's block while writing this so I'm sorry it sucks and I'm sorry it's so short. 
> 
> (Hey just like the blowjob wow)

"Kenma," Kuroo grumbled, playing with his hair. Kenma sat in the taller boy's lap, playing a videogame on his DS, Kuroo left to mindlessly play with Kenma's hair, and rub circles into his back muscles. Not that Kuroo minded. He actually loved just being able to touch Kenma's body, all to himself. He nibbled on Kenma's pale neck, earning some squirming and a noncommittal grunt from him, which usually meant he was responding to his boyfriend.

"When we first started being friends, did you ever think you'd be banging Nekoma's hottest and finest?"

Kenma thought for a moment, clicking a few buttons on his DS. "I didn't realize I was. Have I ever met them?"

Kuroo threw himself back on the bed. "You're so mean to me, Kenma. All I do is shower you with love and affection, make you food, let you suck my dick. And this is how you return my love for you."

"You say 'let' but I'm pretty sure you mean 'force.'" Stone cold.

Kuroo yelped, putting a hand to his chest. "I do not force you to suck my dick. You know you love blowing me." He narrowed his eyes at his tiny boyfriend. "And who initiated things yesterday, huh? Here poor, innocent Kuroo is, trying to get some beauty sleep, and here comes a vicious wild animal trying to eat me and my beauty alive. How's that for me forcing you?"

"You were grumpy, I asked you if you wanted a blow job, you said yes. Don't be do over dramatic with everything. Plus, I don't remember you complaining. It was your hand on the back of my head."

Kuroo slid out from underneath the blond, to in between his thin legs and DS. "You wound me with your sass, dear Kenma. When will my nice husband come back from war?" He snuggled in closer to Kenma, bumping his DS with his shoulder.

"Go ask Bokuto." Stone cold.

Kuroo slid down so his head was directly in Kenma's lap. He whined loudly, sticking his lip out in a fake pout. "Kenma," he whined, trying to distract him from the game he was playing. Also clearly failing, but who cared about that part?

"What do you want," he asked, voice flat.

"Love me," he whined, trying to see Kenma's face through his hair. He was in a particularly needy and affectionate mood, not to mention horny. When all Kenma wanted to do was blatantly ignore Kuroo, it made Kuroo want attention even more. That, and a blowjob.

"Go ask Bokuto," he repeated. He didn't even look up to acknowledge Kuroo's existence, just tapped buttons on his DS and kept posting that game.

"Bokuto won't suck my dick."

"Neither will I. Now, shut up." Stone cold.

Kuroo whined very obnoxiously, squirming on top of Kenma. "At least kiss me."

"Will that shut you up?"

"Might as well give it a try," Kuroo grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kenma sighed, pausing his game and setting the DS next to Kuroo's head. He leaned down to peck Kuroo on the lips, but when he pulled away, Kuroo just urged him for more. He cupped the side of Kenma's face with his hand, callused skin against smooth skin. The darker haired boy pulled him down, kissing him hard, tongue sliding against his bottom lip, asking for entry. Kenma hesitated but parted his lips, leaning closer to Kuroo. The darker haired boy threaded his fingers through silky blond hair. Teeth pressed against teeth as Kuroo grinned into Kenma's mouth. He could feel his cock twitch in his jeans as Kenma bit his lip, scraping soft skin with the flat edges of his teeth. Kuroo used his free hand to rub at the growing bulge.

Kenma put his fingers on the bottom of Kuroo's chin, kissing into him deeper. Kuroo loved when his boyfriend got slightly controlling during kissing. It turned him on. Kenma was always affectionate, but he was hardly ever controlling. He usually let Kuroo do whatever he wanted, and succumbed to the taller boy's never ending needs, but when he wanted something, he wanted it. Whether it was wanting to blow Kuroo or wanting to have sex, he always got it. He had a way of completely controlling their kissing that made Kuroo so hard he almost passed out. He always used more teeth and tongue, two things Kuroo loved very much.

Kuroo shifted uncomfortably in his jeans. He really needed to get out of these things. "Kenma," he mumbled against the other's wet lips. "Will you blow me?" He licked into his mouth, just to give an extra touch to his pleading.

Kenma pulled away from his lips wordlessly, urging Kuroo off of him. Kuroo pushed himself off of the, flicking open his jeans. Kenma slid off of the bed unzipping Kuroo's jeans as he went down. Kuroo laughed delightfully as the smaller boy tugged his jeans down to his knees, rubbing the front of his boxers with a small hand. He slipped a hand under his boxers, cool fingers wrapping around Kuroo's length and stroking him to full hardness. He pulled his boxers down, hand still around Kuroo's cock. He jerked Kuroo off close to his face, gold eyes focusing on Kuroo's reactions. 

The blond gathered spit on his tongue, sticking it out and pressing the pad of his tongue to the head of the other's cock. Kuroo laughed again, airy and pleased. He'd basically been sporting a half chub since he got to Kenma's house. He wrapped his lips around the head of Kuroo's cock, humming ever-so-slightly. He sucked hard, Kuroo forcing himself not to roll his hips up into his boyfriend's mouth. Kenma's tongue played at the slit and moved down to slide under the ridge. Kuroo panted loudly, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hair. With the way things were going, Kuroo wasn't sure he was going to last very long.

Kenma moved his mouth the rest of the way down Kuroo's length, eyes still on his face. He didn't even gag when his nose pressed against the skin above his cock, just pulled of slowly, sucking every bit of saliva he had left off of him. And Kuroo wasn't exactly small. He started bobbing his head, pink lips wrapped tight around Kuroo's erection, making it harder for Kuroo to form coherent thoughts than usual. Kenma's tongue dragged over the underside, teeth following with a scrape, making Kuroo shiver.

Kuroo laced his fingers in Kenma's hair. He loved watching his boyfriend blow him almost as much as he loved getting them. His mouth was hot and tight, wetness enveloping him perfectly. He could take Kuroo in all the way to the hilt without choking or even tearing up. That was the real amazing part, here. Kuroo had a big dick, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. And he was girthy. There was no way any normal human being would be able to take all of him in without gagging. Kenma was simply perfect. Not to mention how often Kenma used his tongue. Lips weren't everything when it came down to blowjobs, and Kenma understood that nicely.

He circled the head of his cock with his tongue whenever he pulled back, twisting his hand at the base while he did so. Kuroo's hips stuttered forward, earning a pair of raised eyebrows from Kenma.

"Sorry," Kuroo spluttered, running his hand through blond hair. Kenma looked down, resuming to bobbing his head and absolutely torturing Kuroo with his tongue.

Kenma sucked on the slit, precome leaking. He used his slick precome to move his mouth and hand faster, twisting upwards from the base while he wetly bobbed his mouth over Kuroo. The darker haired boy bucked his hips forward instinctively, groaning. "Shit, sorry. I'm gonna come soon."

Kenma smiled as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, speeding up his pace. Kuroo couldn't keep his groans in any more, laughing whenever Kenma played with his slit, or when his tongue licked a line of saliva across his balls with his cock still down his throat.

Kuroo's stomach tightened, muscles strained from not bucking into his mouth. His fingers tightened dangerously tight in Kenma's hair. He groaned loudly, coming with the base of his cock still between Kenma's lips.

Kenma pulled of Kuroo with a pop, leaving him to shudder out his aftershocks. Kuroo grinned, pulling him closer with a hand to the back of his neck. He leaned down, kissing Kenma slowly, tasting his own bitter come on the other's tongue. Kenma kissed him back, tongue feeling out the inside of Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo slipped his fingers under the waistband of Kenma's sweatpants.

He pulled away from the kiss, grinning. "Your turn."


End file.
